Betrayed
by JustAnotherEveryDayNerd
Summary: Y/n was dating Ben but he chose Mal. Y/n somehow got on the Isle and joined Uma's crew.
1. Chapter 1

_Do you know what it's like to be heartbroken? To feel like you're the only thing that matters in someone's life, only to be thrown to the curb for the 'newest addition'? No? Well I do. 'It was love.' He said. 'It was meant to be.' Everyone else said. Humph. Dump your girlfriend as soon as someone new joins the town, hm? I'll show you._

 ** _~We got all the ways to be~_**

After Ben dumped me for Mal, I fled. I didn't say 'good bye', or 'farewell' to anyone. The only thing I left was a note. I left everything, _everyone_ , behind. I fled to the place nobody would go to find me. The _Isle of the Lost._ I had used a spell from Mal's book to get me there. It's not like anyone would care, or notice, for that matter. As soon as I got there, I knew I was gonna have fun. The place looked very old and dingy. I looked down upon hearing a small squeak, and lifted my foot slightly, allowing a rat to pass by. I decided to make myself familiar with my new home. As I was walking around, I saw a man leaning against a pole. He looked at me, as I studied him. He had a bandanna of sorts on his head, his hair was in a man bun, and he looked strong. I quirked an eyebrow at him, as he studied me. He noticed I stood out by my bright teal dress, and jewelry. "Are you, lost?" He asked cautiously. I looked around, then back at him. "I suppose. I've never been here before." He looked shocked at this. "Who are you? If I might ask?" He added on quickly. "I'm Y/n. Daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric." His eyes widened a considerable amount. "What are you doing here?" I sat him down, and told him the whole story.

I don't know why I did, probably because he seemed so curious, and I was never raised better. It's not like Mom trusted Ursula, who, in my opinion, screamed evil. He nodded understandingly, and offered a place to stay. I accepted, gladly, and followed him to an abandoned house. "No one lives here anymore. In case you couldn't tell." He said lightly gesturing to the house. I nodded and thanked him. As I walked in, I made a face. It was very dusty. The man smiled slightly and turned to leave. "Hey!" I shouted, causing him to turn around. "What's your name?"

"Gil." He smiled.

"Gil." I said. "Thanks."

He nodded in response, and took his leave. I looked around the room again. _'Well, time for Snow White.'_ I thought.

 ** _~W-I-C-K-E-D~_**

Gil ran into Ursula's Fish 'N Chips. He looked around and spotted Harry. He ran over. "Harry!" Harry turned to Gil in response. "Someone from Auradon is here." Harry's eyes widened and franticly looked around. He pulled Gil off into a secluded corner. "How do you know?" He whispered. "I _saw_ her!" Gil pronounced the 'saw' as if it was obvious, because it was. Harry licked his lips, wetting them. Gil watched the act, and cringed a small bit. "What happened?" Harry asked. After Gil told him the whole story, Harry laughed. "This is gonna be fun"

 ** _~We got all the ways to be~_**

The next day, you were cleaning up your new home. After you had tidied up a bit, you decided to get new clothes to blend in more. As you were at a shop called 'Curl up and Dye' a man wearing bright red came in. You were with Dizzy, as you recalled her name was, picking out new clothes. Dizzy panicked, and stepped behind you, you looked back at her, eyes wide, then looked back at the man, who was considerably closer than he just was. He lifted his hook, and slid it down your face. You winced at the cool surface. Dizzy let out a tiny squeak, and slid lower. You looked back into the man's eyes, blue, and instantly froze. You studied his face and shied away when he was studying yours, captivating as his eyes are. "Well, well, well." He said. You looked back at him, and backed Dizzy up, so you could get your personal space back. The man stood up straight, smirking, clearly amused. "What's your name, love?" His heavy Scottish accent made you weak, and you answered him. "Y/n."

"Y/n." He repeated with a smile on his face, liking the way it rolls off the tongue. He took off his pirate hat and gave a deep bow. "Harry, Harry Hook." Your eyes remained wide, as you were unsure as to what was happening. "N-nice to m-meet you." You stammered, mentally scolding yourself. _You were never this nervous_ , you thought. He smiled fully, showing his white teeth, clearly enjoying your nervousness. "Until we meet again." He said, kissing the back of your hand, and sauntered away, humming a tune to himself. You looked down at Dizzy, confused and flustered. "What was that about?" You asked, breathless. Dizzy looked up at you and shrugged. "Heck if I know." She said. You both looked at the doorway, taken aback. "Where were we!?" You shouted happily, trying to relieve some of the tension. She smiled, and walked over to a rack of clothes. You walked over and studied them, trying to figure out your new look.

 ** _~W-I-C-K-E-D~_**

The next time you went out, you looked like a completely different person. Your neat, teal dress was traded in for a teal strapless crop top, black leather jacket, black boots, and black leather pants. Your usually neat red hair, a trait from your mother, was more messed up, but still stylish. You felt good, never better, in fact. This new person felt good, you felt confident, you felt free. As you were walking down the street, you heard a whistle. You turned, and Harry walked up to you, playfully swatting your bum. You turned to send him a playful glare. You had been here for weeks, maybe a month or two, and had grown close with Gil and Harry, closer with Harry. Uma, however, was still not fond of you. She was Ursula's daughter after all. You were also fond of Dizzy, so when Uma sent Harry to rob her, you refused to go, even if Harry was your boyfriend. Yeah, I said it. Do I need to say it again, in case you misheard? _Boyfriend._ You know it was quick, so does everyone else. Harry showed you what it felt like to be alive. When Harry came back announcing that Mal was back, your blood hit boiling point. Harry walked over to you, knowing how you felt about her, and ran his hands soothingly down your arms. You relaxed a little, but vowed to be the end of her, until Uma claimed that as her right. You sent her a small glare, but you knew it was only right, she was your captain, and she's been having issues with Mal longer.

 ** _~Long, live, having some fun~_**

You waited in the shadows, waiting for the VK's to look away, when they _finally_ did, you snagged Ben while Harry made his entrance. You chuckled, "I've been waiting for this." You whispered. Ben's eyes widened at the sound of your voice. When Harry got back, you were in the process of tying Ben up. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. Harry was behind the pole listening, but not intervening. He had faith in you. "You know full well why." You spat back. "Really?" Was his witty comeback. "Yes. You," you said, jabbing him in the chest with your finger, "dumped me for Mal, who, I remind you, you had met a few days prior. You didn't even come look for me after I left the note, but when Mal leaves, oh ho, you gotta go get her!"

"That's not," he went to defend but you quickly cut him off. "Nuh uh." You said. "That's what happened, and you know it." He looked away, shamefully. He looked back at you, coming up with a response. "You're dating a villain!" Harry rolled his eyes at that. "So are you!" You spat back. "She's not a villain anymore." He said. You leaned in so that you were inches from his face. "Then why is she here? Why have you chased after her?" She smirked at how he had no response. She stood up to her full height, and sauntered away.

 ** _~We take what we want~_**

"They're here!" Gil shouted from his post. As the VK's walked into view, Harry shouted, "Welcome!"

"Finally!" Thus started the song and dance number. It was fun, and exhausting. By the time it ended you were sweaty and out of breath. Good thing your makeup was sweat resistant. Mal had given in, and given Uma the wand, after 'proving' it was real by a talking dog. As it was closer to you, your eyes widened. "The wand is a fake!" You shouted. The VK's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Uma looked at the wand and snapped it over her knee. "You do not get to win every time!" She shouted. You knew the wand was fake because you lived at Auradon all of your life, you knew exactly what it looked like, and that includes the material it was made of. This, was not that. A huge sword fight broke out. People were running everywhere, and the sound of swords clashing filled your ears. You ran up to Carlos, seeing as Uma was fighting Mal. You lowered yourself into a ready stance, and steadied your blade. Carlos also bent down slightly. You began clashing swords together. His time with the team has really paid off. You, of course, hadn't done anything with swords, so the crew taught you. You had done better than they expected, but you still didn't quite live up to Carlos' level. Within minutes, he had knocked you off of your feet, and pointed the sword at your throat. "Wait!" You whisper-shouted. "Carlos, I don't want to be here. I changed my mind." Carlos cocked his head. "Really?" Seeing as he was distracted, you kicked him in the groin, causing him to collapse. "So gullible." You laughed. You then shoved him into the water below.

You turned to see Harry fighting Jay. Harry had him, but Jay took his hook. Harry immediately stopped, and stretched his hand out, asking for the hook. Jay responded by throwing it in the water. Harry didn't hesitate to jump in after it. You silently chuckled you yourself, as Harry was so attached to that thing. You threw a rock at Jay's head, he turned, and saw you. "That wasn't nice!" You shouted. "What did you expect!?" He retorted. Lonnie, an old friend of yours, ran up to Jay, and followed his gaze to look at me. She gave you a small wave, and a sad smile. "Uma!" You turned to the sound, Harry, and was about to run over until Uma got there and helped Harry out of the water. Jay ran off to do, something, and Evie ran up to Carlos. "Carlos," she started, "why are you soaked?" She inquired. "I don't want to talk about it." Was his reply. The sword fighting continued, until Evie threw a smoke bomb on the ground, causing a big explosion of purple mist. They all ran through the pipe, and Mal kicked off the bridge, connecting it to the docks. She then ran off with the rest of the VK's. "Ugh!" You shouted. You took a few steps back, ran, and jumped across the gap. "Y/n!" Harry shouted. You landed and turned to him. "Be careful." He said. You nodded and ran off. You had to hurry. When you got to where they were, they were driving off in the limo. You glared at the car, hoping that if you glared hard enough, it would shatter into a million pieces. To your dismay, nothing happened. Ben saw you, and looked back to the front of the limo, a sad expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked. "Hm?" Ben turned. "Oh. We shouldn't have left her there."

"No offence Ben, but it seemed that she was perfectly happy there." Carlos reminded. "How could she be happy with Harry?" He asked, more to himself than the others. Everyone looked back at him in shock. "Y/n and Harry are dating!?" Carlos screamed. "Hey!" Dude, the dog, shouted. "Sensitive ears here."

"Sorry." Was his reply.

 ** _~There's so many ways to be wicked~_**

As they drove off, you watched them. You looked down, and noticed Mal's spell book. You picked it up, and leafed through the pages. You smirked and clutched the book tightly to your chest. Uma was gonna love this.


	2. Chapter 2

Boy, nobody was expecting to see you again. Especially not with Harry Hook as your date. You wore a seafoam green color dress, with seashell patterns on it. Harry wore the same thing he always does. You had tried to convince him to change, but he wasn't having it. You had your arm linked with Harry's as you carefully walked around. You felt a tap on your shoulder, so you spun around, looking for the culprit. Your eyes landed on the soft ones of your mothers. You stood a little straighter. "Hello mother, father." You greeted your parents with a nod. "Honey." Ariel replied. "Where were you?" You rolled your eyes. Your parents leaned back a little, surprised at the motion. "Isn't it obvious?" You questioned, gesturing at Harry. Harry bit his lip to keep in a smile. Ariel and Eric looked at each other, having a silent conversation. "Well," Ariel said, "we're glad to have you back." You nodded in thanks at them. Everyone stood there in an uncomfortable silence. You then heard a ruckus over by Ben, Uma and Mal, causing your parents to look toward the sound, and walk closer to them. _Thank God,_ you thought. Before you knew it, Uma had thrown herself into the water, and turned into a giant half Uma-half octopus creature. _This wasn't part of the plan,_ you thought. You ran over to the side of the boat, just as Ben jumped in after her. And Mal's a dragon….of course….why not?

 ** _~What's my name, what's my name~_**

Uma had left, with you and Harry standing there. Harry leaned down to whisper in your ear. "We'll get back. Don't worry." You smiled up at him in appreciation. Ariel and Eric walked back over to you. "Honey, who's this man you're with?"

"Oh. Harry, my parents, my parents, Harry." You said gesturing at the parties in question. They nodded. "I see." Ariel said.

"Harry, what have you done to our daughter?" Eric snapped.

"Eric, dear!" Ariel whisper-shouted. You fought the urge to roll your eyes again. Harry shook his head. "Nothin'." He grinned. "You must have spelled her, or something!" Eric shouted, but not loudly enough to draw attention. This, you did roll your eyes at. "Dad, I'm not spelled." Eric pointed at you. "You don't know that."

"I didn't spell her."

"You must have!"

"Dad!" You shouted. "I _love_ him!"

Eric and Ariel had never looked more astonished in their whole lives. Harry, had looked more proud only once, and that was when he got his father's hook.

You gave a humorless laugh. "Don't you see?" Ariel and Eric again looked at each other, then excused themselves to go talk.

 ** _~Uma~_**

You looked back up at Harry as he pulled you closer to his side, trying to provide some kind of comfort. It worked, until your parents came back. You swallowed the lump in your throat. "Honey, we've spoken to King Ben." They looked at each other. "He said you and Harry can stay in Auradon!" You looked up at Harry, who looked absolutely terrified. "Um." You said. "Can we talk?" Your parents nodded and left once again. You turned to Harry, who was now breathing heavy, shallow breaths. "Harry, you okay?" You asked as you put a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at you. "I don't want to stay." You nodded, understanding. "Then I'll follow you back. I'll follow you everywhere." You stood on your toes to give him a quick chaste kiss. You then interlocked fingers, and made your way over to your parents.

 ** _~Say it louder~_**

"Can you imagine how excited she is?" Ariel asked. Eric shook his head, smiling. They looked up, and upon seeing you approach, they stood as well, smiles on their faces. You cut straight to the point.

"We can't." You said. Your parent's smiles immediately dropped. "What?" Ariel asked in disbelief.

"We can't stay. I used to belong in Auradon. Not now." You looked up at them, tears flooding their eyes, causing yours to water. "I'm sorry." You said, your voice cracking. A tear slid down your face, and Ariel carefully reached forward to brush it away, her own falling. She brought your head to her chest, as Eric came from behind you to wrap his arms around you and your mother. When you pulled away, Ariel kissed your forehead, Eric kissing the top of your head. You gave them each a sad smile, and made your way back over to Harry, and toward the edge of the boat, towards the entrance. Ariel and Eric followed, and right before you jumped off, they grabbed your arm. You turned to face them. "We love you. So much." They said. You nodded at them. "I love you too." With that, you grabbed Harry's hand, as you both leapt off the boat, a grin on your faces as you plummeted towards the water. You turned back to the boat to wave at your parents one last time, then went on your way.

 ** _~What's my name, what's my name~_**

"Hey." Evie started. "Where's Y/n and Harry?" Ariel gave a small sniffle, and turned to her. "They left." Evie's eyebrows raised. "Forever?" She questioned.

"Forever." She confirmed.

 ** _~Uma~_**

You didn't know how you were going to get to the isle, but as long as you had Harry by your side, you knew you would never fail.

 _'_ _And that, ladies and gentlemen, is love.'_

 _ **~Feel the power~**_


End file.
